I'm Coming Too (Rewritten)
by Ivypool
Summary: You all know the story, Princess gives Cloudkit to Fireheart so she can decide his future and Fireheart gets an apprentice. But this is different. Princess decides to join Thunderclan with her only kit, Cloudkit. How will the Clan react to two new cats, and how will Warrior history change because Princess joins? Be ready for a Princess X Surprise!
1. Allegiances

**Welcome to I'm Coming Too! I just have a quick note before we get started. I would like to say that this is a rewrite, but it expands a lot more on the original story that I had posted years ago. That story was left unfinished and abandoned, but this one I plan on creating multiple books from. I already have many chapters written, just in need to be edited and revised now, and I do plan to continue with this project for a while. It isn't often that I find a story idea that I stick with for long, so I am happy that this one whas kept my interest. Thank you all for clicking on my story. Please enjoy.**

 **Allegiances:**

ThunderClan-

Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy: Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Medicine Cat(s): Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly ShadowClan

Warriors: Whitestorm- big white tom _apprentice, Sandpaw_

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom _apprentice, Dustpaw_

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes _apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with usual blue eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Fireheart- handsome ginger tom _apprentice, Cinderpaw_

Graystripe- long-haired solid gray tom _apprentice, Brackenpaw_

Apprentices: Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom

Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat

Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom

Queens: Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Elders: Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

ShadowClan-

Leader: Nightstar- old black tom

Deputy: Cinderfur- thin gray tom

Medicine Cat(s): Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

Warriors: Stumpytail- brown tabby tom _apprentice, Brownpaw_

Wetfoot- gray tabby tom _apprentice, Oakpaw_

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Queens: Dawncloud- small tabby

Darkflower- black she-cat

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders: Ashfur- thin gray tom

WindClan-

Leader: Tallstar- black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat(s)-:Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Warriors: Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom _apprentice, Webpaw_

Tornear- tabby tom _apprentice, Runningpaw_

Onewhisker- young brown tabby tom _apprentice, Whitepaw_

Queens: Ashfoot- gray queen

Morningflower- tortoishell queen

RiverClan-

Leader: Crookedstar- huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat(s): Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

Warriors: Blackclaw- smoky black she-cat _apprentice, Heavypaw_

Stonefur- gray tom with battle-scarred ears _apprentice, Shadepaw_

Loudbelly- dark brown tom _apprentice, Silverpaw_

Silverstream- pretty slender silver tabby

Whiteclaw- dark warrior


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Princess let out a long breath as she gazed down at the kit nosing its way through her belly fur. His long white fur stuck out in wild directions, and his paws worked powerfully against her belly. His small purrs grew loud as he found the milk he searched for. She leaned down and gave him a loving lick over his ear.

She had birthed this singular kit half a moon ago, and she could not have loved him any more than she already did. He was perfect in every way, and she never wanted to leave his side. She pulled her muzzle away from his fur and stared down at him again, her stomach twisting with the anxiety that formed.

Ever since she had discovered her pregnancy, she had been afraid. Every queen in the Housefolk Place spoke about losing their kits around three moons of age. Some queens spoke proudly of their kits finding their own Housefolk, but many were sorrowful for the separation of their kits. Princess knew it was the way of life here, but she had dreaded it since the beginning.

Soon after she had birthed her son, Fireheart visited her and a new idea had formed in her mind. During their brief exchange, he had spoken of his struggles with Clan life. He spoke more honestly then than he ever had with her, and she had been surprised by the feelings that he had portrayed. Despite all of that, she had known from the heartbeat that she saw her brother that he was her solution.

She rested her head on her paws as her son drank his fill. He was finally settling back down to sleep when her ears pricked and she heard a familiar voice from outside the nest.

"Princess! Princess!" The distant voice called, and she knew who it was immediately. It was Fireheart, just the cat she was hoping to see. With another bout of nervousness, she pulled away from her purring kit and leaned down to pick him up gently by his scruff. He let out a small mewl of protest, but she ignored it as she padded towards the cat flap and emerged into the cold air outside.

Her paws touched the cold snow and she shivered. Her brother was nowhere in sight, but that was no surprise. She knew that he was uncomfortable with Housefolk now that he was a wild cat, and she knew that she could find him just beyond her fence.

"We won't be out in the cold for long," she mumbled around the bundle of fur, trying to convince herself as well as her kit. She tried her best to shield him from the blasting wind as she ventured forward.

She swiftly approached the fence that hid the forest from sight. Bunching her muscles, she leaped up onto the thin ledge and paused at the top to steady herself. The extra weight in her jaws threw off her balance and she sank her claws into the soft wood. A purr of amusement rose in her throat as she looked at the forest below her.

It wasn't hard to find Fireheart. Though he tried his best to stay out of sight of any wandering Housefolk or curious kittypets, his bright ginger pelt was very easy to find under the leafless bushes and amongst the frozen ground.

His green eyes watched her closely as she dropped down from the fence and landed carefully in the snow. Holding the kit in her jaws still, she watched as her brother emerged from his poor hiding spot and approached slowly.

His eyes were following the kit in her jaws with sparking curiosity, and his usually sleek fur was fluffed up against the cold. As he reached her, she used one paw to clear away the thin layer of snow and set her kit down on the cold leaves underneath it. He squirmed and protested, and she brought her tail around him to keep him warm.

Fireheart, not knowing what to say, nuzzled her warmly in greeting. As he pulled away, he leaned down to sniff his new nephew. He gave the young tom a tender lick over the ear, and the kit only mewled in response. His small mouth opened wide to reveal a small pink tongue and a small set of white teeth.

Fireheart's eyes moved back to meet Princess's and she knew she had to ask the question that had been eating at her for several days. Her heart pounded in protest, but she knew that she had to at least try.

"We came here for you, Fireheart." She told him, meeting his gaze as she whispered her words. "I want you to take him back with you to your Clan so that he can be your apprentice."

Fireheart stared down at the kit, clearly at a loss for words. "I never expected…" he began lamely. He tore his gaze away from her kit and looked at her again.

"My housefolk will choose where he will live," Princess told him. She had to convince him to take them to his Clan, or her only plan to save her son will fail. "But this is my only kit, and _I_ want to decide his future. _I_ want to see him grow."

She raised her chin to boldly challenge him, but he was clearly lost in thought. She continued before he could reject her, "I know how upset you were about your apprentice. I thought if you had a new apprentice- one that is your kin- you wouldn't feel so lonely."

She reached forward and touched her nose gently to her brother's shoulder. The rain was starting to fall around them, but they both ignored it as she continued. "I don't understand all of your Clan ways, but seeing you, and hearing you talk about your life, I know I would be honored if my son was brought up as a Clan cat."

She saw something flicker in his green gaze, but it was replaced with doubt quickly. "But Princess," he told her, "This is your only kit. Won't you feel lonely if I take him with me to ThunderClan?"

"Never," she told him confidently, "Because I'm coming too."


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorite, and follows so far. I think I have decided to update this story every Friday, as it will give me enough time to continue writing and edit the most recent chapter that is ready to be published. This may change however, and I will keep you posted on the update schedule if it does. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Fireheart stared at her with disbelief, and she could feel his thoughts almost as though he had spoken them aloud. He was doubting that she could make a decent warrior, or that she would get along well with his Clanmates. He thought that she was soft, like the other kittypets, and that she couldn't face the hardships that he had.

"Fireheart," she whispered, trying to catch his attention again. "I want to join ThunderClan,"

His green eyes shown with conflict, and he told her seriously, "Clan life isn't as great as you might think."

Princess nodded quickly, "I know." she assured him, "I remember everything you had told me last time- of the illness in the camp, and what has happened to your apprentice and how your leader has lost a life. You told me it was hard being born a kittypet, when you live in the wild, and that even Graystripe hasn't been speaking with you. I know it's hard, Fireheart."

He met her gaze for a long moment, doubt still flickering in his eyes. "And you still want to come…? I don't know if Bluestar will accept you," he said warily, "Or even your kit," but despite his words, he leaned down and picked up the white kit in his jaws. "But I suppose we can try."

Relief surged through Princess and she leaned forward to rub against Fireheart's muzzle gratefully. "Thank you, Fireheart!" she breathed, ignoring the tom-kit's flailing paws near her face.

"Who knows," she meowed as she pulled back, "Maybe one of us three will become the leader and be given nine lives one day!"

Fireheart gave her a torn look, a strange mixture of fondness and worry together, and turned to bound off into the forest. Princess leaped up and raced after him, her paws kicking up snow as she followed him along a slush-covered path.

Very quickly, she was aware of the trees towering high above her and the branches that covered the sky from view. It was colder here, with less direct sunlight on her fur, but the layer of snow was thinner and it made it easier to run. She scrambled clumsily over a log in their path and tried to keep up with her brother's swift running the best she could.

Her brother was careful as he continued, keeping his neck high enough to not let the kit bump into his legs. At first, tiny mewls of protest met the air, but at about half way to the camp the young kit fell silent. The only sound around them was their heavy breathing and rushed pawsteps crunching in the snow.

Princess was relieved when Fireheart finally began to slow. He carefully made his way down the slope of a ravine, leaping from rock to rock confidently, and stopped halfway down to set the kit on bare stone.

She paused beside him, flanks heaving with her effort to breath. She wasn't sure she had ever run for that long before, and her muscles screamed with protest, but she wasn't about to tell her brother that. She was thankful that Fireheart had offered to carry the kit; she would not have been able to keep up if she had been the one to carry him.

"We are about to enter the camp," Fireheart told her as both of their breathing slowed. "When we go inside you'll see the Clan and I will bring you to speak with Bluestar. Are you ready?"

Princess nodded and he picked up the kit again. They made their way down the rest of the ravine and ducked into a gorse tunnel. Fireheart visibly squared his shoulders as they walked and Princess followed close behind.

Just as she began to see the tunnel open up before them, a stay thorn caught in the long white fur of her kit. He let out a deafening wail and Princess winced at the noise. It seemed awfully loud in the quiet of the forest, and she knew without a doubt that the entire camp had heard their approach.

But Fireheart did not pause in his stride. He emerged from the tunnel and stepped into the camp clearing. Princess came to stand beside him and she blinked as she took in the camp before them.

She didn't know what she had been expecting from a wild cat's camp, but she found it a bit underwhelming. It was simply a clearing that was encircled by protective brambles with a large rock at one end, a couple bushes and browned ferns scattered about, and an old log off to one side. At first, she could only see a few lone cats, standing in the center of the camp clearing as they watched the newcomers. But after a few heartbeats she began to make out more faces peering from the warmth of their dens, ears alert as they tried to identify the startling wail that they had heard.

A couple of warriors ventured out of their den, their eyes puzzled or hostile as they stared at Fireheart and the strangers. Princess grew uneasy under their glares and her tail twitched with nervousness.

Fireheart padded forward and she moved to keep up. To her surprise, she saw that the cats were watching him more than they were watching her. It was as if he was a stranger in her own camp, and she began to wonder if this was really such a great idea.

They came to a stop in the middle of the camp as a blue-gray she-cat emerged from behind the large rock at the far end of the camp. Her eyes widened with surprise as she took in the three cats before her. As she padded closer, Princess could see the silver lining her muzzle, revealing her age.

"What is this?" The she-cat asked with a sense of authority, and Princess knew at once that this was Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan.

Fireheart set the kit between him and Princess, then met his leader's gaze with steady eyes. His tail curled around the kit to protect it from the frozen ground, and he told her, "This is my sister, Princess, and her kit."

"Your _sister?_ " A large, dark brown tabby hissed from Princess's right. She flinched as the hatred was clear in his voice.

"You have a sister?" Asked a pale ginger tabby. Her voice sounded confused, but Princess's head whirled around as a third voice hissed with disgust.

"You expect us to take in _two_ more kittypets?" This one was a pale tabby with black stripes.

"My sister wanted to come and join the Clan with her kit," Fireheart started, though his eyes betrayed his growing unease.

"And why would she want to do that?" Bluestar's piercing gaze turned to rest on Princess now. Her mew was menacingly calm.

Fireheart stammered before Princess could start, "I told her about Clan life- how great it was-"

Bluestar interrupted him with a strict lash of her tail. "If she wants to join my Clan, she'll have to speak for herself," her eyes narrowed at Prince's, "Why do you want to join my Clan?" she questioned.

Princess bowed her head quickly, though her heart pounded in her throat. This was the leader that Fireheart had spoken so highly about? She didn't seem as great and welcoming as she had in his stories!

She did not look up from her bow as she spoke, "My son was born just half a moon ago. And though I was overjoyed by his arrival, I was fearful for him too. When you live in the Housefolk Place, a queen doesn't get to see their kits grow up. Kits are taken from their mothers, usually at three moons of age." she spoke quietly, "And I didn't want that to happen to me- to us. So when Fireheart visited and told me all about life in ThunderClan, I decided that I would come here in hopes of keeping my son by joining your Clan together."

She glanced up and found that Bluestar's eyes had softened at her words. The leader looked down at the small kit in Fireheart's gasp, then turned her gaze to the ginger warrior. "How long have you been visiting the Twoleg Place?" she questioned, leaving Princess to stand by herself after her long-winded answer.

"Not long," Fireheart said at once, "Just since leaf-bare began. But only to see my sister. My loyalty lies with ThunderClan."

Outraged yowls rose to meet his words, and it looked as if all of the Clans had emerged from their dens now. More and more cats gathered around to watch and a voice called out, "Loyalty? And yet you bring _two_ kittypets here?"

An elder croaked, "Isn't having one kittypet in the Clan enough?"

"Trust a kittypet to find a kittypet!" A younger brown tabby, sitting beside the ginger she-cat from before, snarled loudly. He looked to the she-cat for agreement, but she only shifted uncomfortably and looked at her paws.

"Why have you brought them here?" The larger tabby from before growled.

"We needed warriors…" Fireheart trailed off weakly and Princess knew why. His original doubts were reappearing, and Princess was very aware of what they were. She had nowhere near the experience that she would need to be a warrior, and her kit was still newborn. It would take moons before she would become a warrior, and moons before her kit could even become apprenticed.

More voices joined the argument, "The Clan has enough to worry about without them." "This kittypet is a queen, not a warrior! She will be nothing but a burden." "You should not have brought these kittypets here, Fireheart. They will be too soft for Clan life."

A growl rose in Fireheart's throats now, and he turned to confront the last voice. He glared outwardly at the strong white tom, "I was born a kittypet. Am I soft?" He demanded. His tail was ripped away from the kit in his anger and the tom-kit was left vulnerable to the cold air and harsh insults.

Princess pulled her son close at once, bundling him close to her warm belly fur as she watched the scene before her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe the way these cats were treating Fireheart! They were his own Clanmates, were they not?

A new voice sounded from behind them and relief flooded through Princess at its words. "If they carry Fireheart's blood, then they will make good Clan cats." All of the cats turned to see a long-haired gray tom pad to the center of the clearing. He stared around at the circle with steady yellow eyes.

"Makes a change to see you speak up for your friend, Graystripe. Last night you wanted to shred him!" The pale tabby tom from before sneered, and a darker tabby agreed quickly.

"Yeah, Graystripe! How do you know Fireheart has blood worthy of ThunderClan? Did you taste it last night when you tried to take a chunk out of his leg?"

Princess looked at her brother now, horrified. Had he gotten into a fight last night? And with Graystripe, his best friend? She had known that they weren't too friendly at the moment, but she had no idea that they were so hostile towards one another that they would _fight_.

Bluestar spoke now, her eyes showing pity. "Fireheart, I believe you meant no disloyalty to the Clan by visiting your sister, but why did you agree to bring them here? It is not your place to make decisions like this. What you have done affects the whole Clan." There was a tense silence in the camp as Bluestar thought over the problem she had been faced with. "Tigerclaw," she turned her head, "What do you think?" she questioned.

"What do I think?" The large tabby stepped forward now. There was a note of smugness in his voice as his sharp gaze raked Princess's pelt, "I think they should leave at once,"

"Goldenflower?"

"The kit certainly looks too small to survive until new-leaf." A golden queen meowed thoughtfully, causing Princess to send her a sharp glare. Her kit wasn't even half a moon old! He may be small now, but he'd soon grow as big and strong as any other kit!

Bluestar spoke before any of the other warriors could share their opinions. "That's enough. I must think about this." She turned and padded back to her den behind the large rock. The rest of the Clan parted too, each of them slipping away from the circle and muttering darkly to one another.

"Fireheart?" Princess whispered, feeling lost and confused as she looked to her brother. So much hurt had been hurled at the three of them and she didn't understand why. Surely it was more than just being a kittypet? They had all glared at Fireheart as if he had somehow deeply insulted them with just his presence alone.

Worry squirmed its way into her stomach, and she had to ask, "Why did they say those things? Do they really believe we won't survive in the Clan?"

Fireheart heaved a sigh and then nodded with regret. "Come on, let's find a place to wait until Bluestar has made her decision." He picked up the kit and began to walk in the direction of one of the dens when a beautiful white she-cat approached them.

She nodded to Princess, and introduced herself, "I am Frostfur, a queen of ThunderClan. And you two would be better off in the nursery. There, you could rest, and Brindleface could watch over your kit if you'd like." She flicked her tail at Fireheart's questioning look, and she gave him an appreciative glance, "I haven't forgotten that you rescued my kits from ShadowClan." she told him.

Fireheart nodded and they followed the queen through the rain and to the nursery. Padding through the entrance, she was met with soft moss and the smell of the milk in the air. The nursery was dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust.

Inside, there was a tabby queen laying in a nest with two kits small curled at her belly. She looked up as they entered, and she eyed Princess suspiciously. Her tail came up to cover the sleeping kits protectively.

Frostfur stood beside Princess and told her quietly, "One of Brindleface's kits died last night. She might be glad to help take care of another kit, if Bluestar allows you to stay… What was your name?"

Princess nodded gratefully to the white she-cat, "Princess," she told her, "Call me Princess."

"Alright then, Princess." Frostfur paused as if testing the unfamiliar name on her tongue, then turned to leave. "I'll go and tell Bluestar that you are welcomed in the nursery,"

Princess heard a small cry now and realized that Fireheart had set her son in an unused nest. The warrior was currently whispering his condolences for Brindleface's lost kit, and he promised to bring her extra fresh kill when he had the chance.

The white kit, left alone on the moss, was climbing onto his paws wobbly. He struggled forward in search of milk and warmth, and Princess climbed into the nest to guide him gently to her belly. The heartbeat she settled down, a wave of exhaustion washed over her. She wasn't used to the running she had done earlier, and now that she was in a warm and friendly den, the shock of the hate she had faced was wearing off.

It was strange though, being so tired but not being able to sleep. Her nerves kept her up as she waited for Bluestar to make her decision. Thankfully it wasn't too long before she heard the call from outside the den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock."

"Bluestar must have made her decision," Fireheart meowed and began to leave the den. Princess stood to follow but paused as she didn't want to take her kit back out into the rain.

Brindleface blinked at her sleepily from her nest. "I can take care of him while you're gone." she offered quietly, "I'll keep him warm while you are away."

She passed her son to the queen gratefully, thanking her as she did so. She gazed down at her kit's white fur standing out among Brindleface's litter and decided that it was fine to leave him with the grieving queen for just a moment. She thanked her one last time, then ducked out of the den and into the clearing outside.

The rain fell on her again and she squinted to find her brother. It seemed as though everyone had come for the gathering, except for Brindleface of course. She spotted Fireheart easily though, his flame-colored fur stood out among the darker coats, even when it was wet and matted into clumps. She padded over to sit beside him and settled down to watch. She pressed against his flank for support and felt his anxious breathing as they waited for Bluestar to begin the announcement.

Upon the Highrock, Bluestar stood beside Tigerclaw. They stood side by side as they looked down at their Clan and waited for the cats to settle down quietly. Tigerclaw's face was grim as his eyes fell disapprovingly on her. She shivered under his gaze.

Bluestar began now, "Cats of ThunderClan, no cat can deny that we need warriors. We have lost one cat to greencough already, and there are many moons until new-leaf. Cinderpaw has been gravely injured, and will never be a warrior. As Graystripe has rightly pointed out…"

Princess recognized the apprentice's name. She remembered Fireheart speaking of Cinderpaw fondly during his visits- though, he did mention her newest injury during their last exchange. Maybe she could meet Cinderpaw, if she was accepted into the Clan that is. Fireheart had spoken so fondly of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a whispering voice behind her, "Graystripe is turning into a kittypet himself these days!"

Both Princess and Fireheart turned sharply at the voice. Princess flattened her ears as she saw the brown tabby who had spoken. Fireheart looked as though he was about to silence the cat with a hiss, but a nearby elder beat him to it.

"As Graystripe pointed out," Bluestar rose her voice for silence, "these kittypets carry Fireheart's blood. There is every chance that these cats will make fine warriors." Bluestar paused for a moment to survey the cats in front of her. She seemed to hesitate with the words she was about to say, but her expression quickly hardened with her decision. "I have decided that we will take these cats into the Clan." she declared finally.

For a long moment, the camp was silent and Princess was once again filled with relief. She felt Fireheart take in a calming breath beside her. Bluestar continued onwards, "If Fireheart has told Princess about the ways of ThunderClan, then I trust that she understands the risks and hardships that come with Clan life as well as the rewards.

"Princess is to stay in the nursery with her kit, but also train as a warrior apprentice at the same time. She will have the same responsibilities as any other apprentice in the Clan," she flicked her ear as she continued, "If these cats are to stay, they must receive new names. The kit shall be known as Cloudkit. And Princess will be known as Fawnpaw. She will earn her warrior name after completing her training. Tigerclaw and I will share her training until she becomes a warrior or leaves the Clan."

"Will there be a naming ceremony?" A small brown warrior called from the crowd.

Bluestar looked down at her Clan, eyes still cold with her difficult decision. "No."


End file.
